1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for preventing a tooth skip of an endless power transmitting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tooth skip preventing device for a toothed endless power transmitting belt is disclosed in a gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 55-161157.
In the tooth skip preventing device for the toothed endless power transmitting belt disclosed in the aforesaid gazette, the tooth skip preventing member for restricting the toothed endless power transmitting belt wound around the pulley from being moved toward a radial direction of the pulley was merely and directly fixed to the main body of an internal combustion engine at the main body side of a power transmitting device, and the tooth skip preventing member had no function other than the above.
In addition, the tooth skip preventing piece of the tooth skip preventing member was arranged in parallel with a rotating axis of the pulley from its abutting edge against the main body of an internal combustion engine up to its outer free edge, and a fixing piece bent at a right angle from the inner end edge of the tooth skip preventing piece was abutted and fixed to the main body of the internal combustion engine, resulting in that a rotational angle sensing rotary member having a larger diameter than that of the pulley could not be arranged between the pulley and the main body of the internal combustion engine.